


I Don’t Want An Ending

by tastielikecookiedough



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Happy Ending, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastielikecookiedough/pseuds/tastielikecookiedough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 songs for 5 drabbles, all standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don’t Want An Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fictional story regards only the fictional characters from the movie The Social Network. This fandom belongs to Aaron Sorkin and David Fincher. In no way does it despict the real Mark Zuckerberg, Eduardo Saverin, Chris Hughes or Dustin Moskowitz.

**I Don’t Want An Ending**

      1.  **3OH!3** –STARSTRUKK (Feat. Katy Perry)

     As Eduardo reclined on his seat, rubbing a lazy hand over his face, his assistant’s phone started ringing. Since she wasn’t there to pick it up, and Eduardo wasn’t the type of person to just answer someone else’s phone (“ _Mark, did you just hang up on the_ Dean _?!” “Not now, Wardo. Go back to sleep.”_ ), he couldn’t help hearing the ringtone. Katy Perry’s sexy voice said the words that fit perfectly his best ( _former_ -best- _former_ ) friend.

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now_   
_L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce_   
_How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out now_   
_L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

      As Mark rested on his office chair, 4 a.m. staring back at him on the screen, the song blasting through Dustin’s speakers caught his attention. He knew the other was just trying to piss him off because it was W- _Eduardo’s_ birthday, and it was working. When he finally paid attention to the lyrics he couldn’t help but think of Ed- _Wardo_ and how he had lied ( _“I’m not going anywhere”_ ).

  _Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down_

 

  1.   **Adam Lambert** – Whataya want from me



     They stood there, awkwardly. Neither knew what to say to the other, 5 years of silence behind them. Mark thought of turning around and walking away, ( _just like you_ ) but something ( _I never meant to be an asshole to you. Never you, Wardo_ ) made him ignore his screaming survival instincts.

  _There might have been a time_  
 _I would give myself away_  
 _(Ooh) Once upon a time_  
 _I didn't give a damn_  
 _But now here we are_  
 _So whataya want from me?_  
 _Whataya want from me?_

      “What can I say? To make… For you to… I just… _Wardo._ ” Mark thought it might have been the pleading of his name ( _or the fact that he knows you, you incongruous idiot, he_ knows _you_ ) that made Eduardo understand.

      The taller man sighed, weariness ( _or longing, Eduardo, stop pretending, you miss him, you missed hearing his voice, you lo-_ ) making his bones ache. He hadn’t forgiven Mark ( _yet_ ) but if Mark was willing to try…

_Just don't give up_   
_I'm workin' it out_   
_Please don't give in_   
_I won't let you down_   
_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_   
_Just keep coming around_

     “Honestly? Nothing. I just need… I… give me time. Is that… okay?” ( _Will you wait for me?_ )

     They knew they’d have to work hard but they’d be okay.

 

  1.   **B.o.b. Airplanes –** Airplanes featuring Hayley Williams



     The sky in Singapore was dark, probably the darkest Eduardo had ever seen since moving there. Not one star to illuminate the night. He’d been irritable all day because he still remembered that it was exactly 10 years ago that he’d been introduced to one of the greatest geniuses of all time and exactly five years since he’d last seen said genius. _This day is definitely cursed,_ he thought, but as a plane made its way across the ominous night he couldn’t help but make a foolish wish.

  _Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, wish right now_

      On that plane, Mark Zuckerberg stared out his window, wondering how Eduardo would react when he showed up at his apartment in about an hour. It had been 5 years since he last saw the most important person in his world and 10 since he’d fallen in love with him, the extremely polite student wearing a well-groomed suit Chris introduced him when he arrived at his dorm.

  _And when your plans unravel in the sand_

_What would you wish for if you had one chance?  
_

 

  1.   **Nickelback** – Never Gonna Be Alone



     He found out at the last minute, and only because he heard a phone conversation between Dustin and Chris’s assistants. He hopped on the first plane to Miami and gave the taxi driver 100 dollars to drive him as fast as he could to the cemetery. He quickly made his way between the grieving people ( _grieving my ass, bunch of leeches_ ), shrugging off Chris’s arm ( _doesn’t he_ understand _? It doesn’t matter what happened, he_ needs _me_ ) as he tried to stop him. He didn’t stop until he reached Eduardo’s side and silently and firmly held his best friend’s hand. Mark knew words were unnecessary as he felt that hand cling for dear life and he vowed to never leave Eduardo again.

_You’re never gonna be alone_   
_From this moment on_   
_If you ever feel like letting go_   
_I won’t let you fall_   
_You’re never gonna be alone_   
_I’ll hold you until the hurt is gone_

 

  1. **Plain White T's** – Come Back To Me



     Eduardo stared at the door. He’d been sitting on a chair for over two hours and knew he’d stay there for at least another two. The chair faced the door to his apartment and he’d bought it exactly for that purpose. Because Eduardo was waiting. He’d been waiting for a few years now but he didn’t mind, not really. Because despite his father’s words ( _“You disgust me”_ ), Chris’s pleadings to move on with his life ( _“You’re killing yourself living like this, Wardo. He’s not coming.”_ ), and his own small but well placed doubts ( _What if he doesn’t feel the same? What if he doesn’t understand that I’m waiting? What if he does but decides I’m just not_ worth _the trouble?_ ), Eduardo knew. He knew Mark was coming, someday. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but he knew. He _knew_ Mark would realize he needed to come see Eduardo because things couldn’t just end like they did. So he waited.

_If you come running back to me I'll be here waiting_   
_Cause I still believe in a love worth saving_   
_If you could see the sad look on my face_   
_You'd be in your car headed back to my place_

  
_Come back to me, I'll be here waiting_   
_Cause I'm on my knees and my love's not fading_   
_If you could see the sad look on my face_   
_You'd be in your car headed back to my place_

      There was a knock on his door, and Eduardo took a deep breath, chest filling with certainty, before he made his way to the door. Shaking his head slightly, Eduardo wondered at how he still recognized the way Mark knocks at his door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long while, closer to when the movie came out, but only now decided to post it. I apologise for all the mistakes and/or OOCness.


End file.
